The Secret to a Sucessful Relationship Is
by krazieevilchic
Summary: The gang returns from the crowning of the Shaman King. They all want to have pretty calm lives here in Tokyo at least for this fanfic they will Anna finds out shes two months pregnant! How will Yoh react to the new family member?
1. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Anna was waiting anxiously by the airport. Standing beside was "their" best friend Morty, "their" friend Tammy, and "their" other friend Pillica. She thought about it, she loved reffering to herself and Yoh as a couple since oh...three days ago. 'See' she told herself holding her stomach while returning to the world. 'It's not that bad this morning' she sighed. She had been getting morning sickness for the past week. She remembered Morty taking her to the hospital a few days ago. She looked down at him and smiled. With the guys being away it ,was hard for him. Hanging out with Anna,Tammy, and Pillica wasn't the most manly thing ever. Anna went back to her memory. She and Morty opened the results from the hospital in "their" bedroom. They were both in pure shock when they looked down the list of possibilities. Only one thing turned up pregnancy. Morty laughed and looked up at Anna after that "You guys should have waited till you were married for a baby" Morty said while howling with laughter from the thought of Yoh holding a baby. Anna was too shocked to even slap Morty.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality. Because the ringing in her ears was killing this is because Tammy squeled "Look! It's Yoh! and the others" echoing all over. She covered her ears as the engine of the jet got nearer. She started thinking again. although no other person except Mortyknew about "their" engagement she hated the fact that Tammy made it so obvious that she liked Yoh. The plane got closer. Tammy rushed forward. Pillica followed. Suddenly Jun was there too. With a huge limo...Anna was about to follow them when Morty grabed her arm. She knew why. Morty was bursting to tell everyone the news about her. "Yes I'm telling Yoh now..." Anna sighed "But remember our agreement, when I ask Yoh to take a walk then you can tell everyone" she finished her sentence smiling. Morty was like a five year old waiting for his birthday.

Suddenly the plane touched down the Sixers then arrived. They had to change their name since a few people dropped out of the group to live a quiet life. Now there were quite a few people waiting for the gang to return from the Shaman King crowning. Everyone in the airport ran towards the door of the plane. Morty started that way also. "Hey Anna are you coming?" he asked concerned.

Anna shook her head. "No..." she started depressingly "I hate large crowds anyway" she finished turning her face away. Morty was disappointed but understood. He kew that once the door to that plane opened and Yoh stepped out Tammera's new self-eesteemed side would pounce all over him like a hyena over dead gazelle. He sighed although Anna didn't show it the jealousy cut deep like a knife.

Morty didn't know what to say. "Suite yourself" he said shrugging.He then ran off to join the rest of the group. Morty panted. He had finally reached the crowded area around the plane. Morty looked up. The gang all walked out of the door in an order. First Rio, then Trey, Ren, and last but certainly not least...


	2. Preparations for Anunciation

_Whoever reviewed me you guys rock! I only made one other fanfiction. It was about Inu-Yasha. Back then my name was demonhamvampoverlord. Check it out. Anyway, sorry to ramble on like that. I realized, that last chapter Iforgot to add a disclaimer. So unfortunately, I dont own Shaman King or any other anime. So on with the chappie!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**New Relationships and the Annunciation**

"Yoh!" Tammy screamed. She ran towards him thowing her arms up around his neck. Tammy was just about to kiss him when...Yoh threw Tammy away from him. He searched the crowd but couldn't see her face. He looked a little further out, there he saw her standing alone, secluded in a corner. His heart skipped a beat. Yoh rushed forward, past the crowd, past the Tammy sitiing on her knees, he rushed toward his fiancee the woman he loved.

Every minute he was getting closer to her. He could hear the pounding of his heart. He picked up the pace, all of the intense training he had to put up with made him faster. 5 seconds and he would be happy standing beside her. 4 seconds...3...2...he didn't even bother to count. His broad smile covered most of his face. He moved his right arm up and down. He saw her onyx eyes meet his chocolate brown ones. She gave a small smile and looked down. He stood up straight. He was not much taller than her. He smirked wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He pulled her in close. She lay her arms around his torso. She gently put her head in his shoulders.

"Hey...I missed you" he whispered in the most sincere voice that she had ever heard. She smiled at him. Yoh could feel her take in a deep breath. "I missed you too.." she gently whispered back. Anna then put her arms around his neck. She slowly began to tear. _What if this is the last time we're going to spend time like this together? _Anna thought. Yoh was suddenly shocked. He kept one arm around her waist. He was puzzeled. Anna's waist was bigger then he remembered. He turned his attention back to making her happy again. He moved his hand up to her face. He gently brushed the hair away from her face, and dried her tears.

Yoh pushed her away a little and lifted her chin. He starred into her dark onyx eyes coated with tears. He had always believed Shakespere's expression 'The eyes are the window to the soul' This was true enough. Well...at least it was for Anna. Suddenly Ren called. "Yoh are you and your girlfriend going to get into the car or not?" He crossed his arms and starred straight at Yoh.

Yoh looked over at the group. Everyone had gotten into the car. The only people left were Ren, Anna, him, and Pillica? _Why is Pillica standing beside Ren? _Yoh thought quizically. Yoh shrugged it off. He thought about Ren's question. Yoh looked at Anna. She whispered something in his ear. Yoh slowly nodded. "Sorry Ren! Anna and I are going to walk home." He screamed to the madarin boy.

"Suite yourself!" Ren called. He turned away from Yoh. He grabbed Pillica's small hand. He placed his strong proective arm around her waist and moved her to the car door. She sat down and slid herself in. Ren moved himself in beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder this time. He signaled to the driver to move out slowly. While they past Anna and Yoh the gang opened the window and screamed. A huge sound of "See you back at the house!" The young couple waved at their peculiar group of friends.

The car had driven out of sight. Yoh smiled his cheeckish grin at Anna. "I geuss we should start walking then..." Yoh said. Anna smiled back at her handsome fiancee. To get to the Asakura Manor would take at least an hour. _A good **long **while..._ Anna thought to herself. She took in a breath and sighed just enough time to explain everything.


	3. Will Yoh Faint?

_Ya! People reviewed! And they were good reviews! sorryi dont get many positive comments about my writing. Sorry, but I think I said that I would use the dub names but I keep putting Ren's name in the japenese spelling! Anyway to answer some questions I said that they were in the second round...but actually the Shaman Tournament is over cause Zeke/Hao is dead...well partially...in my fanfiction, so I updated my first chappie to say that they came from the Shaman King crowning. _

**Will Yoh Faint?**

Inside the car with the gang

Inside the car was chaotic! Trey was screaming blue murder at Len(sorry I used his japenese name last chappie!) Why? you may ask, because Len's left arm was casually layed around Pillica's shoulder. But was Len paying attention to the blue haired Ainu boy?No...he was more or less paying attention to Rio trying and failing to hit on Jun. Len sighed, the conversation between the two "adults" was pathetic! He had caught the most embarassing part of it...

Rio: Hey Tao Jun...

Jun: um...hi...um...whats your name again?

Rio: I'm Rio...anyway I was thinking you must be tired.

Jun: öô um...I am...why?

Rio:Cause you've been running through my thoughts all day.

Jun: sigh I'm flattered but my...

Rio: So you want to be my girlfriend?

Jun: No. I'm sorry but...

Rio: Okay then... how about we go out Saturday?

Jun: No. I'm trying to tell you that...

Rio: Then how about we...

Jun: FOR GOD'S SAKE NO! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Rio: Okay girl chill out! You got a negative aura surronding you sooooo badly...

Len smirked. He shouldn't have been paying so much attention to his sister. He realized that she could take care of herself. He looked down at Pillica . She had snuggled up against his torso. Len looked over at Trey again. He sighed. Trey was still having a tantrum. Len sighed again. Only Pilica's pleads stopped him from slapping the Ainu boy to his senses.

Morty sighed. He wondered how a group of 18 to 22 year olds could act so much like five year olds. "I geuss thats one of those questions that can never be answered..." he said out loud. He looked around the car again. Everyone was still pre-occupied. Everyone except for Tammy. She was still sitting by the window, sulking. _Well_ Morty thought to himself _Now that Yoh and Anna are alone it should be safe to tell everyone._

Morty cleaered his throat insanely loudly. Everyone's head turned towards the shortest member of their group, no matter what they were doing he could be heard above them all. "Well, now that I have everyone's attention..." he said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear "I have an exciting announcement to make" he paused to see if everyone was paying attention.

Unfortunately for him, when he paused they all went back to talking. "IT'S ABOUT YOH AND ANNA! NOT ME!" He screamed infuriated that nobody seemed to care. But when the words Yoh and Anna were heard everyone quieted down. "Good," he said in a calm voice "I am happy to say that Yoh and Anna have been engaged since they were 5."

"Is that it?" Trey started. "Cause you know thats not like such a big deal...knowing them they probably would have gotten married in like five years anyway." Trey looked at the gang for support. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad trhat you brought up that point Trey," Morty said with a smirk. "This is because I have a feeling that their marriage might actually be bumped up to oh...lets say this year." Morty paused again. Everyone was shocked. "Why?" they all seemed to ask with their eyes. "Why you may ask," Morty began again "Because as I'm pleased to tell you Yoh and Anna are having a..."

"A WHAT!" Yoh screamed. His voice echoed through the park they were walking through. He looked at Anna. "A baby? Are you serious?" Yoh asked. Anna slowly nodded. She took off her bandana and from inside pulled out a folded paper. Yoh slowly read it through. He handed the paper back to her. He looked around the park. "Can I get it out of my system?" Yoh asked Anna. She nodded interested in what he was talking about. Suddenly his body went rigid. His arms snapped to his side, and he fell backwards. She let out a small giggle. No matter what the situation was he was always the same old Yoh. He snapped back up and put an arm around her waist. He smirked.

Anna took a good look at him. She was slightly freaked out now. "Are you okay Yoh?" she asked with concern filling her voice. Yoh nodded "Never better, and you?" he replied. She chuckled. He always loved to make her laugh. "Good" she said in a now serious voice "Cause there is one thing we have to decide on..." she paused and took a good breath in. "Yeah I know just what your thinking" Yoh interjected starring up into space. Anna smiled he really did know her well enough to know what she was thinking. "What to call the baby? It's a good question you know! Cause like what if its born and we haven't chosen a name! How about Hana for a girl, and um...Atae for a guy!" Yoh said with more seriousness than he should have been able to muster in his voice. Anna's mood swing suddenly kicked in. She was now so pissed off it wasn't funny. "No you idiot. The question was whether we should keep the freaking baby." Anna said.

Yoh's jaw dropped. He couldn't really believe that she just said that. "That's a retarded question" Yoh said without realizing it. Yoh stood by what he said. As he stood there Anna's fist came into contact with his head. "Ow..." Yoh said. "Okay the question isn't retarded but the answer would obviously be yes" Yoh said calmly. "Anna, I'm going to be a dad! And better yet you're going to be a mom, and a great one too!"Yoh smiled and hugged Anna. Anna smiled back she liked his answer. "Well, one last question for today." Yoh said. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Anna smirked. "I think Morty took care of that already" Yoh yawned. "You look like the jet lag is kicking in...we should get home" Anna said softly.

"I suggest we run to get there." Yoh answered smiling.


	4. Going Home

_I just realized that for the last chapters I didn't include a disclaimer. Anyway so just to let everyone know I don't own Shaman King. But when you think about it wouldn't it rock if I did...So anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it might not be too long but the chapters eventually get longer..._

**Going Home**

"Why should we run my sweet otto?" Anna asked. Yoh was always full of suprises.

"Well my beautiful kanai," Yoh said smiling at her. He had never heard Anna call him her 'otto' since...ever! "I can see the end of the park." Yoh said putting an arm around her waist and pointing at the exit.

Anna was still confused. "So..." she started with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We have to run because...the city is up ahead?" she finally was able to ask. She looked at Yoh for an answer. Yoh smiled at her. "No. We have to run because I saw the president of my fan club. She and her crazy friends, they're waiting outside next to the school"

"Oh..." Anna sighed. She was now more annoyed then ever. They were about to exit the park. She remembered that to get home they had to pass the school. Anna looked around. The bright sun shone harder now that they were out in the open.

Yoh looked at Anna. He knew that she couldn't run as fast as him, especially in her current "condition". Yoh stopped thinking for a minute, he looked around. They were about to come into the view of the school. Suddenly an idea fell off the dusty shelf in his useless brain. They could probably escape the group of girls if...

"Oh my God!" one of the girls screamed. "Look it's Yoh!" she screamed again. Suddenly a bunch of high pitched voices shrieked. Yoh panicked. "Run!" he screamed. He scooped both of his arms under Anna's knees and lifted her up onto his back. Anna was kind of taken with suprise. She knew that he knew that she couldn't run as fast as him, but she never excpected him to carry her. Suddenly she snapped out of her daze. She realized that Yoh was running. She panicked, thinking that she was going to fall, she flung her arms around Yoh's neck. She turned her head and saw the mob of girls. She smirked when she heard them scream.

A brilliant idea popped into her head. "Yoh.." she whispered into his ear. "I know how to stop the fan girls. So stop running and put me down." She took in a deep breath. This request took Yoh by suprise. But then Yoh thought of what would happen to him if he didn't listen he followed Anna's instruction. He came to a halt and placed her feet on the the paved ground. He starred at her. It was unsual that she stop him here, if he carried on for another few minutes they would be home. "Follow me on this okay" Anna said smirking. 'Whatever,' Yoh thought, he nodded.

The girls were coming closer. They looked like a herd of cattle from afar. They screamed random things like 'We love you Yoh' or 'Will you go out with me' or Anna's personal favourite 'Marry me Yoh' which was screamed by the most intense stalkers.

Anna knew what she had to do to drive those cougars off. She wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck. She pressed her lips against his. She heard the mob come to a stop next to them. Suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. She took this oppurtunity to inact phase two of her plan. She stuck her tongue out and licked his lips, which opened to reveal his tongue. Yoh then took action, he moved his tongue playfully around hers. Noticing the depth of which she already let the kiss get to she broke away quickly.

Anna smiled at Yoh and cocked her head to the side. The two turned to facae the fanatic and slightly pissed of onlookers. Although Anna showed no emotion, Yoh was about to roll on the floor laughing. "Get a room!" the girls screamed together.

Yoh smiled and gently removed his arms from around her waist. He then placed his left arm around her shoulders. "Well if you don't want to watch then can you hurry up and leave? I liked that kiss and I want something lke that to happen again soon." He had his eyes closed and a wide grin across his face while saying this. He felt Anna move a little. He opened his eyes and gave her a puzzling look. She nodded towards where the fan girls were. He looked up and all he could se was a cloud of dust. Now they were finally left alone.


	5. Enter Utsukushii Godess of Love

_Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But unfortunatley I'm trying to think of how to pull it all together also...Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter cause I'm going out on a limb and throwing in an original character of my own. Yup. I bet tat didn't make anysense grammatically but whatever. Oh and lastly...I know I said that I would use the dub names but who names their kid Zeke? So I'll call him Hao his cooler original name._

**Enter Utsukushii the Godess of Love.**

Yoh slowly opened the door to his family's mansion. His arm still protectively draped over Anna's shoulders. So much had happened in the past few hours, he was still trying to sort it out in his head. The pair walked into the living room. "Dude! You fucked up Anna before you guys got married! Your one loucky guy!" Trey shouted. The voice was loud enough to wake the dead. Trey sat there adjusting his headband. Pillica made one swift arm movement, and it was all over. Trey lay on the ground stiff and cold. Len smirked. He loved a woman with power, or so he thought. He moved closer to Pillica. They were just about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

Ping Pong

Anna went to go answer the door. Yoh was to busy chillin' with Morty.

Ping Pong

It rang again. Anna sighed. "Coming!" she shouted. She had reached the door. She took a deep breath and stood up tall. She opened the door. "Hey Anna," the person at the door stated coolly "Heard you were fucked up by my little brother. So how does that make you feel?" Anna was shocked. Standing at the door was Hao. He gave her a trying look. He leaned down on the light pink suitcase he was carrying.

Anna was shocked. Firstly how did news travel so fast? Secondly, should she slam the door in his face! "Aren't you supposed to be rotting in hell!" Anna shouted. "Ooo...harsh words...so pregnancy does bring on mood swings!" Hao started to laugh. "Relax sis-in-law, my ass was saved from hell, by my other beautiful sister" Hao looked straight at Anna. "Holy shit, she's here, now! I haven't seen her in like twelve years!" Anna screamed, she sounded scarily happy. 'Mood swing!' Hao thought to himself. 'I am always right.'

"Well she is a very busy person, so your lucky that she can be here, cause now you're her next client!" Hao said in a sarcastic announcer person way. "So...can I come in or not?" He added quizically. "Let me think..." Anna said. She paused for 5 seconds. "Okay." Anna said with a sigh. She moved to the side. "But only because you're family. One false move and I'll kick your sorry ass to the curb!" Anna now turned demanding. Hao nodded. 'No matter how powerful I am, I will always be afraid of her' he thought. He sighed and effortlessley dragged the suitcase inside. Hao stood next to Anna.

Suddenly, a figure gracefully walked into the hallway. It was a beautiful girl, she was Anna's age, a little over 18. The girls hair was just like Yoh's and Hao's except longer, and flowing. She wore a long white tank top with gold hoop earrings. Hanging off her hip was a gold belt which stretched across her expensive jeans. Her oversized sunglasses lay ontop of her head, and her gold high heels finished off her outfit. Anna smirked this was definitaley the same Utsukushii. "Anna!" she squealed. "Utsukushii!" Anna replied. They hugged.

"Anna it's been far too long. And look at you! You're all glamourous and um...pregnant." Anna didn't know what to say. They had been best friends ever since she could remember. Infact Utsukushii was the reason that she and Yoh were engaged. Both had taken residence in the Asakura manor. Anna cause she was an eligible bride for Yoh, and Utsukushii cause well...she was an Asakura.

"Hey Anna, who was at the door?" Yoh asked walking out into the hall. When he saw his two siblings he was in complete shock. "Hey, hey, hey! Look what the shikigami dragged in." Hao said. "Little bro' heard you were crowned Shaman King. Sweet gig man" Hao clasped a hand on Yoh's shoulder. "Oh, my god!" Yoh said in a stuttering voice. He moved forward slightly. "Utsukushii. Dudette I haven't seen you since...how long was it? Oh..yah...our birthday twelve years ago." Utsukushii smiled. "Oh god! I haven't refered to it as our birthday since...our birthday." Utsukushii said. 'Okay that sounded really freakin' stupid' she thought to herself. She hugged her brother. "Oh! And congrats you're my next victim!"

"What the hell do you mean!" Yoh screamed. What had started as a pleasent suprise had turned into a crazy test. That sudden scream was the last straw for everyone in the living room. They all poured out of the room, each clinging on to each other since the doorway was so clustered up. "What the hell happend!" Trey screamed. When the group realized the force of gravity everyone from the living room fell and met the dirt.

Utsukushii stepped away from Yoh. She and Hao looked confused. "Um...Yoh...I hate to break it to you but...your friends have the intelligence of the average peanut" she said without remorse. Everyone was shocked! Who was this person and how dare she call the a peanut! The gang was about to pummel her to the ground. Yoh put his hand behind his head and stifled a laugh. "Funny, I thought that they would at least measure up to a monkey." 'That's it' Yoh thought after his attempt to calm his friends down. Knowing them they were going to be pummeled soon. He looked over at his friends and saw the fire in their eyes.

Tammy pulled the group together. "So..." she said in her usual calm voice. "Who are you and why were you hugging Yoh?" Tammy's voice was now more serious. Utsukushii smiled. She pulled out her simple fan. She flipped it open, and smirked behind it. She saw the four men gawking at her. She closed her fan suddenly. She touched Tammy's cheek. "Tamemera Tamao. Birthday July 3rd, star sign cancer. Enjoys romantic walks in the park, flowers, dancing and picnics on the beach. Your current crush is unavailable so broden your mind." Utsukushii looked at the girl with a smirk.

Yoh sighed. His sister loved her work, well who wouldn't if they were her? "Well..." he said. "Let us sit down and I'll explain everything like a responisble adult" Yoh stood up straight and tall. The silence was broken by a chain of laughter started by none other then Yoh himself . "Yoh, responsible? Man you crack my up" Trey stated. "Hey! Master Yoh is very responsible!" Rio shouted. Now everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. "But seriously" Yoh said drying the tears from his laughing fit. "I'll explain everything about my little sister." Utsukushii crossed her arms. "Hey! I'm only younger than you by 3 freaking minutes!" She was annoyed.

Everyone was now seated in the living room. Yoh took in a deep breath and started. "Okay now time for the story of Utsukushii" He looked around the living room. Anna, Utsukushii and Hao didn't need to hear this story so they were preparing dinner. "Anyway, everyone in this room thinks that I'mjust a twin. But the truth it that I'm a triplet. Hao was born first; he was taken, and raised by the spirit of fire. Then I was born to counter Hao's evil, and be Shaman King. Lastly, Utsukushii was born. She didn't seem to have a real purpose, well at least not a noticable one. On our first birthday, the shock of my parents lives came. I remeber it well" He paused and starred into space. "You remeber it cause it was important?" Morty asked. "No. Because it was the best cake I have ever had." Everyone laughed at the stupidity of there friend. "So where was I? Oh ya...so my mom had served me this huge peice of cake and then she went to check on Utsukushii cause no one really paid attention to her. So my mom walked in and found her playing with a bunch of pink shikigami. Then the great spirit of water came and was like 'This girl is probably the most special gift the world has. She is to be the divine matchmaker' and then everyone was like woah! Ya but no one really cared so she started to talk to Hao" Yoh stopped to let it all soak in. He took another big breath. "So you all better watch out cause she has friends up there and she can rig your future"

Everyone nodded. Trey smirked. He thought of Utsukushii bringing Tammy and him close together. Suddenly a soft voice called fromthe kitchen. "Dinner is served everyone!"


End file.
